Villian Bakugou
Chapter 1 Look extras, there's absolutely no reason I have to tell you this. But, you all probably know who I am, and I owe it to you to tell you the truth. Not some made-up shit the press says. I'm eighteen. I'm a villain. I've killed more people than all the villains before me. I use to be a student at UA High, a school for "heroes". Ha. That bullshit was all I thought about before I realized that our society is fucking wrong. Society labels a few select individuals as "heroes", when really all they're doing is posing for a damned camera. Sure, some "heroes" actually save people, but receive compensation from the government. My name is Bakugou Katsuki, and if you don't know that name, maybe Ground Zero rings a bell? Yeah that’s me. Ok, back to telling the pathetic story of my life. Look. You, at a young age, probably worshiped heroes. Our society portrays heroes as, well, heroes. They are the real villain, not me. You probably see hero propaganda everywhere. T-shirts, ads, movies, you name it. Promotion makes you a hero, not. Heroes think that if you wear, watch, or read about them, you will come to love them for what they do, and what they are. But what they are is a scam. Sponsered saves, televised villain attacks, even fucking guard duty cameras, all of it, fake. Made for the sole purpose of making money and getting famous. Some select few, however, are the real heroes. All Might. Eraser Head. All Might, while still famous, has dropped off the map. Due to an injury from All For One, he's been forced to resign from hero work. Eraser Head. He avoids media apperances, teaches, and isn't well known. Violence in the name of good is supposedly better than violence in the name of evil. Heroes are just a tool for violence, meant to keep villains down. The real fight is between corrupt society, and those in favour of freedom to do as we wish. Villains, heroes. People are still classified as such even today. Good, bad. Right, wrong. Meaningless words. We are all good. We are all bad. We all do wrong. We all do right. We need to remove people that exploit the government’s failures, and follow the people that help us see correctly for once. But enough of that. Let's go back, oh, three years, when I was still a student at UA. I was in Class 1-A, along with a bunch of losers, and Deku. The little bastard somehow got into UA without a quirk, but made it clear that he had an actual quirk. Whatever. He won’t bother me anymore, so no need to go off on the little punk. Oh, yeah. Your so called “Symbol Of Peace”, is dead. He thought that he could calm me down by actually taking the blame for my becoming a villain. Slamming him into a skyscraper, and then collapsing it on top of him? Priceless. Here’s a hint: Find yourselves a stronger symbol. The last one was fucking weak. Chapter 2 Right. UA. Usual shit you’d expect from a hero academy. But, still, I had some good years there. “Hey Kacchan!” I turned, to see Deku, running towards me. “Did you do the assignment for Present Mic?” Knowing him, he probably wrote some fucking book. “Yeah, I wrote it. What’s it to you Deku?” “Nothing Kacchan! I wa-was jus-just asking.” Stupid Deku. Him and his group of friends. Thinking they’re so much better than me. I’ll show them. I’ll show all of them. “Hey Bakugou!” Great. Kirishima Eijirou. He’s pretty strong, I’ve got to admit. Annoying though. Always asking to study or hang out. He’s kinda growing on me. “What do you want shitty hair?” “Names Kirishima man, you know that. Anyway, I was just wondering if you wanted to join me and the group after school today at the new cafe that opened up?” Hmm. I’m not doing anything later, but if I say yes he’ll expect me to come more often. Ah, what the hell. “Ya know, I’m not doing anything later...That’d be fine, I guess.” “Cool man. Meet ya at the gates after school. Today’s training supposed to be hard.” And here we go again. Off on his training rampage. I swear it’s all he thinks about. Shit. Deku’s already there. Motherfuck- “Bakugou, Kirishima. How nice of you two to join us.” Sensai. Shit. Shit. Shit. If I get on his bad side it could mean a lot of bad things for me. And Kirishima. I managed to get him in trouble too. “You do realize that you two are almost four minutes late? How many times do I have to drill this into your heads: time is not to be wasted!” Blah, blah, blah. Is he done yet? Poor Kirishima, the idiot’s actually listening to Sensai Aizawa go on and on an- “Sit down Bakugou. Were you not listening?” Demanded Aizawa. “No, I was listening Sensai.” Damned fool. “Now that the entire clas- Where’s Midoriya? Bakugou was he with you and Kirishima?” Wait. Didn’t I see him in the classroom when I was walking in? Little bastard probably got kiddnapped. Well, now he’ll know how it feels. “Bakugou and Kirishima. Due to your lateness, you two will go look for Midoriya.” Sensai decided. What? He can’t do this. I won’t. “C’mon blasty, we gotta find Midoriya. I know you don’t exactly get along with him, but we still need to find him.” Heh. No one will ever find him, not if my plan goes accordingly. First, take him. Hide him, and silence him. Wait a few days then dispose of the body. Pin it on some villain, and I’m home free. Simple, if done correctly. “Here! He’s in here! How he got in the walls is beyond me though. Look! He’s... gagged? I wonder who would want to- He’s waking up!” Kirishima was getting scared. “Kacchan. Why?” Deku mumbled. “Why did you try to kill me?” Kirishima looked scandalized. And terrified of me. That wasn’t what I had been planning. “You didn’t do this did you Bakugou? You couldn’t have. I don’t believe it.” Kirishima wasn’t even looking at me. Good. I reached forward, and blasted him into a wall, and he fell, crumpled to the ground. “Kacchan no!” Deku had regained full conciousness. “I won’t let you become whatever this side of you this is!” “Don’t you understand Deku?” I laughed. “This isn’t some side of me. This is me. It has always been me. Don’t you see?” The look of confusion on his face was replaced by steely determination. “No. Kacchan I don’t see. Because this isn’t you. You are better than thi-” “ NO! DON’T TELL ME WHAT I AM! YOU DON’T KNOW! YOU DON’T KNOW HOW MUCH I’VE BEEN THROUGH! HOW MUCH I’VE SUFFERED AT THE HANDS OF THOSE ABOVE ME! YOU DON”T KNOW ANYTHING!” I yelled at him, suprising myself along with him. “YOU WILL NEVER KNOW!” “You’re right Kacchan. I don’t know how much you’ve suffered. How much you’ve been put through at the hands of villains. I’m sorr-” I interupted him again. “VILLAINS? NO, DEKU, IT WAS THE HEROES! NOT THE VILLAINS! THOSE HEROES YOU WORSHIP SO MUCH! I’VE BEEN PUT ON SHOW LIKE A PRICE COW! I’VE BEEN “SAVED” TOO MANY TIMES! I’VE BEEN USED AS A COPOUT! I’VE BEEN LAUGHED AT AND YOU KNOW WHAT DEKU? IT WASN’T THE VILLAINS. IT WAS THE HEROES!” My voice cracked, my vision blurred. “The heroes made me into this, Deku” The world tipped, then went black. Kirishima stumbling over to me before being stopped by Deku, was the last thing I saw. Chapter Three I woke up in a hospital bed. Clean white sheets, monitors beebing around me. And the fact that I was wearing a straitjacket. A quick test of my quirk showed that I was also wearing quirk restictive gloves. God how much the hospitals loved these gloves. The door opened and Kirishima walked in. “Bakugou? Are you awake?” He asked tentively. Hmm what to say. “What no “Blasty”?” I asked him, grinning. “Bakugou! You’re back to normal! We had hoped that you weren’t actually able to be fixed and the doctors didn’t have much hope that you actually wake up and… I’m sorry blasty” “What’re you sorry for? It was me that went crazy. Well, not crazy bu-” A nurse buslted in, inturuppting me. “Oh good hon, you’re awake. Now, lets get that horrible jacket off you. You dearie,” she said to Kirishima. “Can go and come back in a few when he’s all good.” Kirishima left. The nurse helped me out of the jacket and walked out. Kirishima walked back in after she closed the door. “You good man?” he asked. Damn will he ever leave so I can sleep? “Yeah I gue-” A coughing fit interuppted me. “Fuck *cough* What can’t I *cough* speak without *cough* dying?” Kirishima, missunderstood me. “You’re dying? No, not yet. Not if I can help it.” And with that, he tore open the door, stepped out and yelled at the top of his lungs: “HE’S DYING! FIX HIM!” Six nurses and doctors ran in and surrounded me. “Get the mask.” “Put it on him now?” “Yes” I spoke up “Don’t you just love it *cough* when adults *cough* talk like you’re not there?” The nurses didn’t answer. Instead, one of those sleeping gas-masks was forced on my face. I grabbed for it and kicked a nurse. Oh well. I wrenched the mask out of the nurse’s hand, and was turning to run when one of the other doctors pricked me with a needle. Shit. I guess I gotta go down somehow. Another day ended by getting knocked out. Only, the shot didn’t work. Yeah, I felt tired, but not I’m-going-to-collapse tired. Not wasting this chance, I started to run towards to door. But Kirishima got in the way. “Move it Kirishima.” “What, no “shitty hair”? But, either way, I’m not letting you out. You’re sick. That cough of yours will get a lot worse if you don’t get help.” Damn. He’s not joking. I don’t want to hurt him, but I might have to. As I was thinking this over, Kirishima grabbed a sringe from a nearby gurney. “Run, and I die. Do you really want that to happen?” No. That’s..that’s not...a. Shit! Motherfucking Kirishima. Making me make decisions like this. “Put it down Kirishima…. Please?” Probably the first time I’ve said that word. In a long time. “Not unless you get in bed and stay there until I call more doctors. You’ve already knocked out the others.” Wha- Oh, I guess I did. Now what, now what. “Alright, fine.” With no other choice, I turned and went to go to my bed, when I felt a second tiny prick on my arm. “What the fuck…” Kirishima.. “The shot they gave you ealier was an adrenaline shot. They mixed them up in the confusion. This is the one that’ll put you to sleep… I’m sorry I had to do-” His voice broke and faded away as the ground came up to meet me. Chapter 4 I, once again, woke up in a hospital bed. This time though, my parents were there. Seeing me wake up, they crowded around the bed. “Katsuki what have you done?” My mother looked scared of me. “What do you mean?” “Son, you almost died.” My father cut in. Oh. “So?” “The shot Eijirou gave you was the eunthize one. He mixed them up, and now he wants to die.” Well, my mother. Blunt as fuck. Wait, KIRISHIMA? “No. He can’t”